Just A Quick Little Trip Right?
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry and the gang get sent on a quick trip at the beginning of sixth year. It's just a quick trip... Right? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Neville were sitting in their compartment on board the Hogwarts express. As they rode along they were discussing what had happened during the fight at the Department of Mysteries just that spring.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." Harry said, "You all got hurt and very nearly killed. It's all my fault I'm so sorry."

"Harry do me a favor and shut up." Ron said. Harry started to talk but Ron stopped him by holding up his hand, "I mean it. Not one more word. We all knew what could have happen when we started out."

"But…"

"No buts." Ginny said, "We all make mistakes, even you. Do you blame me for the chamber?"

"Of course not. But…" he replied.

"But nothing." Neville said, "I got a new wand and the respect of my Gran. I'm glad we took the chance even if it didn't turn out so good. Sorry about your Godfather."

"Thanks."

"Oh look it's the loser squad." Draco drawled as he pushed open the compartment door. As always he was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He leaned against the door watching the reactions to his presence. He always enjoyed getting a reaction out of people. Everyone but Harry pulled their wands.

"Take a hike Malfoy." Harry said and turned away like he didn't care what the other boy did. When in reality he was watching the reflection in the window. Draco straightened and put his hands in his pockets frowning at Harry.

"Why don't you." Draco grinned evilly as he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it into the compartment. He slammed the door closed and turned away as several hexes were thrown at him.

Harry hadn't hexed him because he was looking frantically for the object Draco had thrown at them. His search was short lived as smoke filled the compartment. A small explosion knocked them around and they all blacked out. Sometime later Harry was the first to wake up and set about checking on the others. Once he made sure they were all alive he started to wake them up.

"Oh, my head." Ron grumbled as sat up.

"My foot hurts worse." Hermione growled from the ground, "Maybe it's because you're sitting on it."

"Sorry." Ron apologized and moved so she could pull it back, "Anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine." and "Me too." were the answers he received.

"Any idea what happened?" Luna asked as she stood up and looked around.

"No." Harry answered as he helped Ginny to her feet, "But he somehow booted us off the train."

"What?' Luna was the only one not to yell the question as she had already realized this. The others jumped to their feet and started looking around for the first time.

The scenery around them was quite beautiful. Long green grass about knee to waist high was all around as far as they could see. Dotted here and there on the vast prairie were the biggest trees any of them had ever seen. Off on the horizon one direction they could detect the movement of animals but they were too far to see what kind. Above them was the bluest blue sky scattered with big fluffy clouds.

"Where are we?" Ron asked the others.

"What do we do?" Neville chimed in.

"I don't know." Hermione supplied her answer for both questions.

"Look for shelter?" Luna suggested.

"Look for help?" was Ginny's idea.

"Both are good ideas." Harry agreed, "I think we definitely need to move away from here. He could have sent us to meet up with Death Eaters and the longer we sit here the more likely we are to be captured."

"Good point." Hermione agreed, "Which direction?"

"Point me." Harry said the spell with his wand in the palm of his hand. It moved to point north and he said, "I'm going to suggest north. I don't know what kind of animals those are, he indicated the southern horizon, but I get the feeling we don't want to find out."

The group set out and every once in a while Harry would redo his point me spell to keep them going north. It wasn't easy to walk through the tall grass and they didn't feel like they were making good progress. After several hours they had not ran across any sign of other humans. Since they were getting very tired they decided to stop and rest in the shade of one of the large trees. During this rest period Harry got an idea.

"Ron are you any good at climbing trees?"

"Sure, you want me to take a look around?" he asked.

"Yes do you mind?"

"No, but I'll need a boost to reach the bottom branches. They're at least fifteen feet of the ground." he replied. A short yell was his only response when Harry flicked his wand and hoisted him by the ankle up to the bottom limb. Once settled he yelled, "Next time a little warning please."

"Sorry." Harry chuckled, "Can you see anything?"

"Let me get a little higher. I don't see anything yet." after several minutes he climbed back to the bottom limb, "Nothing but grass and trees as far as I can see. Hermione would you get me down?"

"Don't trust Harry with this one?" Hermione giggled as she moved to levitate Ron to the ground. The others moved out from under the tree so they wouldn't be in the way.

Luna was standing in the sunlight looking up when Harry, Neville and Ginny approached her, "Curious."

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"The clouds." she replied as the other three looked up.

"There is something odd, but I'm not sure what." Harry agreed.

"Maybe we should keep moving." Hermione said as she and Ron approached. When the other four didn't move she asked, "Do we continue north?"

Ron shrugged while Ginny and Neville continued to watch Harry and Luna stare at the sky. Finally Ginny moved and touched Harry's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"No trails." he mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry finally took his eyes off the clouds to look at Hermione, "No vapor trails."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused and that, as normal, came out sounding angry.

"Look." Harry said looking at the sky again, "When have you ever seen the sky without airplane vapor trails?"

Hermione slowly turned her face to the sky. This was important, she was sure, but she couldn't figure out why.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked exasperated, he was starting to get grumpy because they hadn't eaten in hours and they had been trudging through the tall grass the whole time.

"Somehow Malfoy sent us to a place so remote that planes don't even fly over." Hermione gasped.

"I don't understand." Neville was whining ever so slightly.

"Look at the sky." Harry told him, "Normally you see a bunch of straight line clouds crisscrossing the sky. But there aren't any. Muggle airplanes make those straight clouds, we are so far out that there are no planes here to leave the trails."

"Maybe we're not here." Hermione said, the others looked confused so she explained her thought, "Maybe it's some kind of dream or illusion and we're still in our compartment on the train."

"If Malfoy was forcing us to have a dream I doubt it would be this pleasant." Ron commented to the general agreement of the others. Hermione reluctantly agreed too.

"I think he moved us farther than he intended." Luna stated in her normal dreamy voice.

"You think he meant to send us to the Death Eaters but we ended up here instead?" Harry asked.

"Yes, exactly." Luna said, "I don't think we're dreaming."

"I agree with Luna." Harry said.

"But…" Hermione started.

"It's not a dream." Harry stated emphatically. "I don't have nice dreams."

"Fine." Hermione gave in, "Which direction?"

"North?" Harry asked, the group nodded in agreement. Harry did the spell again and they all moved out.

As they continued their trek north Harry would repeat the spell to keep them going the right direction. After watching him do that spell over and over for hours Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Ron asked as the others stopped to look at their friend. She had a look of wonder with a touch of apprehension on her face.

"Harry's doing magic." she stated.

"Yes, he is a wizard, you do remember that don't you?" Ron asked worriedly thinking maybe she had hit her head in the compartment earlier.

"Harry's doing magic." she said more forcefully with the emphasis on Harry.

"He's been doing that all day." Ginny said not understanding the implications of Hermione's statement.

"Harry Potter, under aged wizard, has been doing magic all day." Hermione emphasized on under aged that time.

"So?" Ron was worrying that she was having serious trouble with her brain.

"No owls from the ministry." She pointed out.

"Maybe they think we're on the train?" Ron said.

"No it should already be at Hogwarts by now." Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe it means we're out of their reach too." Luna sighed, "It's almost dark we need to find shelter."

"Food too." Harry commented, "Ron up for another tree climbing adventure."

"Sure, but this time let Hermione do it. I don't fancy another upside down trip." Ron grumbled. After several minutes he was back on the ground, "There's a lake about a mile or so that way. The trees are a lot denser around it and on the other side all I can see are trees."

"Is there a castle over there?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No." Ron sighed knowing it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

Just after a dark they reached the trees and a little later the lake. They all wanted to rest for a while but since it was already dark they needed to get a camp set up. Later they could rest and get the energy to figure out their next move.

"Ron and I will go find some fire wood or something to transfigure." Harry said, "Keep watch while we're gone and shoot red sparks if you need our help."

"I'll watch to see if you guys send up sparks." Luna volunteered.

As they started to leave Hermione grabbed a book out of her pocked she then lit her wand and sat to read. Seeing her Ron sighed and shook his head. Harry looked back and saw her. Giving a slight cough to get her attention he gave her a quizzical look.

"A book on wards." Hermione said sheepishly, "I've was going to read it on the train. I was thinking I might be able to set up some wards to help keep us safe overnight."

"Good idea." Harry replied and the two boys left to find wood.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything to eat." Neville said and took off after them.

Ginny in the meantime had been staring at the lake. She turned and used her wand to cut a branch that had a straight middle off a smaller tree. Then she started removing the small limbs attached to it. When finished she was left with a pole about four feet long. She conjured string and a hook and started searching for bait. Watching the water she had been reminded of the many lazy summer days at the Burrow. More than once she had followed her brothers to the river or ponds in the area. They had let her fish with them but she had to learn to bait her own hook and take off any fish she caught. By the time the others were back she had managed to catch four large fish.

Ron and Harry built a fire and had a large pile of wood set to the side to keep it going all night. Neville had found some edible bits to eat with the fish and Hermione worked on setting up the wards she had read about. After dinner they set up a watch schedule for the rest of the night. They decided to have two people on each watch so they could keep each other awake. They drew straws and Harry and Ginny ended up with the first watch. They sat quietly just staring at the fire for the first hour.

"Hermione didn't need to set up the animal repulsing wards." Ginny giggled quietly, "Ron's snores should scare them all off."

Harry grinned and tried to hide a yawn, "Or call to them. We need to talk or move or something, I'm getting sleepy."

"What should we talk about?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "Why did you sit with us this time? I mean, I don't mind but, usually you're with your friends. I would have thought you would have sat with Dean having not seen him all summer."

"No thanks, I want to stay away from him. He broke up with me in a letter over the summer." Ginny frowned, "Evidentially he found his true love when he was visiting Seamus in July."

"Really? Who?" Harry was stumped.

"Parvati."

"Really?" Harry was flabbergasted, "I can't believe he'd do that to you. And for Parvati? I mean, you're much prettier than she is. Nicer, smarter and funnier too. Overall you're a much better person to hang out with."

"Thanks." Ginny grinned, "Glad you think so. I was really feeling dreadful early on but I decided he's not worth it."

"Good for you." Harry responded the blush he had acquired during his previous statement was starting to leave.

"What about you? Is Cho still out of the picture?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad I got over that crush. I still wonder what I ever saw in her." Harry exclaimed then grumbled, "Maybe she's the only one in my league."

"Your what?" Ginny asked.

"League." Harry replied, when Ginny still looked confused he tried to explain, "You know how cool guys date cool girls. A mess like me could never get someone cool or beautiful."

Ginny laughed. She was laughing so hard Harry was afraid she was going to wake the others. It took a long time for her to get her laughter under control. She was still trying to stop the giggles when she said, "Harry, you know you could be with any girl you wanted no matter how cool or beautiful she is."

"Maybe." he replied, "I just don't see it happening to me."

"Well I'm awake now, no danger of slipping off to sleep after that laugh." Ginny was still giggling. After another bout of laughter she spit out, "Romilda Vane."

Harry sighed and turned to face her, "No they want to date the Boy-Who-Lived not me."

"True." Ginny conceded his point, "But that's because they're stupid. Anyone with half a brain could see you hate the fame. If they would just get to know you they'd see you were a great person and they'd like you for who you are."

"Thanks."

After a while it was time to switch to Ron and Hermione. Harry stood and stretched before lending a hand to Ginny to help her up. As she stood she stumbled and fell into Harry. They froze, wide eyed faces just an inch apart.

"Sorry." Harry said after several seconds, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ginny answered then they pulled apart each waking one of the others for the next watch. Both of them laid awake for a while thinking about what had almost happened before they finally drifted off to sleep. The next thing Harry knew he was being nudged awake. He opened his eyes and looked up to find the sharp point of a centaurs staff not far from his chest.

"Sorry Harry. They snuck up on us." Neville sighed self incrimination evident in his voice.

"No worries Nev." he comforted his friend, "They know more about the forest than any other being in the world and they can move silently. Besides they're only dangerous if you try to hurt their herd. We have no intention of hurting anyone so we should be safe."

The staff was pulled away and a voice above him said, "You have met our kind before?"

"Yes and I consider them friends." Harry responded, "Is it ok if I stand?"

"Keep your hands where I can see them." the centaur replied, "I am curious, what manor of creature are you? I have never seen a centaur with only two legs and no tail."

"We are human." Harry supplied his answer and then asked a question of his own, "Can you tell me where we are?"

"Near my home." he answered, " In the forest of Wiernaut."

Hermione gasped and whispered, "Wiernaut is the ancient name for the forbidden forest. I read it in Hogwarts a history."

"Do you keep track of dates?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we cannot interpret the stars without a date." the centaur responded, "We are in the first cooling of the two hundredth season of the reign of Maridien."

"I've heard of Maridien." Luna said dreamily, "He was one of the great Centaur leaders for the giant herds that roamed the isles before humans arrived."

"Yes Maridien is a great leader." the Centaur replied, "We will take you to him and find out if you should live or die."

"Great." Ron whispered sarcastically, "We don't have to wait for Death Eaters to off us the centaurs will do it for them."

The group was blindfolded and forced to walk in the center of the group of centaurs. They stayed a little more than spear distance away as they moved the group giving verbal instructions of when to turn or step over a root. As they walked Harry whispered to Luna, "Are you thinking we may have been sent back in time?"

"Yes." Luna answered. She continued before Hermione could voice her objections, "I agree that it's not likely but it is possible. These centaurs are much bigger than ours. It's said that Maridien was the largest ever of his kind. They estimate he was almost as big as our smaller giants."

"How big is that?" Harry asked.

"About sixteen feet tall." Hermione answered, "That's about twice as big as our centaurs. If the leader is that big I'll concede that we've come to the past. But really it's not likely."

"Say's the girl who had a time turner third year." Ron stated sarcastically. Ginny giggled at Hermione's huff.

"Don't start fighting now." Harry commanded before they could start, "I don't think it would go well for us if you did. And girls not to be sexist or anything but you may want to stay quiet. If we are that far in the past it could be seen as disrespectful for you to speak in the presence of the males."

"I don't think I want to say anything anyway." Ginny shuddered and Luna agreed. Hermione wanted to argue but knowing history as she did she had to agree with Harry's point.

After walking for quite some time they were ushered into what felt like a building. Their blindfolds were removed and they found themselves in front of an enormous centaur stallion. He was taller than Hagrid's little brother Grawp. When Hermione whimpered involuntarily Harry knew she agreed that they were in the distant past. Well before Hogwarts had ever been built. Even before humans had reached the British Isles.


	2. Chapter 2

"What manor of beast is this?" The huge centaur that they were sure was Maridien asked.

"They call themselves humans." the centaur that had talked with them said, "They speak our language but have a strange sound to it."

"Who is the leader?" Maridien asked.

"The dark one."

"Speak dark one."

"Hello sir. We didn't mean to trespass on your land we apologize for any upset we may have caused you." Harry said.

"You are correct Sosan. The speech is odd." Maridien agreed, "Why would you think you have upset us?"

"The centaurs I have met before were very particular about their home." Harry said, "Add to that your warriors met us and brought us here blindfolded I gather you want your home safe. I do not wish to make it unsafe so the blindfolds are fine with us."

"Where have you come from and how did you get here?" Maridien continued the questioning.

"I'm not sure you will believe this but it is the truth." Harry took a deep breath, "We are from the future. A wicked human used magic to force us to your time. We are also magic users but do not use it to harm others. We aren't really sure how he made us come here but we landed about five hours walk south of here."

"What is this south?" Sosan asked.

"If you'll permit me to do some magic I will show you which direction." Harry said.

"Show me this magic." Maridien commanded.

"Point me." Harry spoke with his wand on his palm. The stick shifted and then Harry pointed the other direction, "We came from that direction."

"Then you are the visitors we have been expecting." Maridien laughed, "The stars told us we would have odd visitors and here you are."

"Did the stars happen to tell you how long we would stay?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, but we think it will be a moon cycle." Maridien said thoughtfully. Harry found these centaurs to be much more open than the ones from their time. He suspected the treatment they had received at the hands of humans had made that impact. After a few minutes thought the leader asked, "Which one is your mate?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"There are differences between the six, I am guessing that three of you are males and the others are your females. We will keep you with your mates." Maridien stated.

"We would like to stay all together if it's permissible."

"No." Hermione was already clutching Ron's arm to keep herself steady. Luna was near Neville so Ginny stepped up beside Harry, "Good your female knows her place. Tonight is a special night for my herd, please do not wander from your dwelling or you will be killed. Sosan take them to Sara, she will find places for them to stay."

As they followed the centaur Sosan through the camp Harry cast a worried look at the rest of his group. None of them had spoken a word during their time with the lead centaur or since. In fact none of them had even moved during the meeting except Ginny. That thought brought up another point to consider, how did he feel about being paired with Ginny? How did she feel about being paired up with him? Harry was honest with himself and realized he was actually happy with the situation as a whole. He didn't mind being in the past, he wouldn't get nightmares from Voldemort he was sure. He was beginning to fancy Ginny so being paired with her was nice too. Although if Ron knew he fancied her he wouldn't like the sleeping arrangements. Sosan stopped and talked to a female who looked over at them, she nodded once and motioned them to follow. She lead them to the edge of camp and pointed wordlessly to three huts. Looking inside they saw beds of straw. Back outside the group gathered.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"I can't think." Neville admitted.

"They seem nice." Luna shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

Hermione was still shaking and Ron was the only reason she was still standing. Harry noticed and sat down encouraging the others to join him, Ginny sat on his right side. He didn't mind that their arms were touching, he even found himself leaning into it a bit.

"Are you sure we're in the past?" Ginny whispered though the others could still hear. She had also leaned closer to Harry seeking the assurance and safety his presence provided her.

"Yes we are." Hermione said shakily, "This is so scary, what if we do something and mess up our lives? Can you imagine what would happen? This is just terrible. I can't even form one single thought, I have fifty trying to make it out all at once."

Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close in a comforting gesture, "Don't worry so much. We'll just have to be careful. We can't have much interaction with others. If we don't go back soon I'd suggest we try to make a life here."

"We have to get back." Hermione said, "If we stay who would defeat Voldemort? We couldn't start families because we might leave at any time. It would be so sad to stay."

"None of us want to stay Hermione." Harry pointed out, "But Ron's right if we don't get back we'll have to think of something to do. It's only logical, we can't sit around doing nothing for the rest of our lives."

"What are we going to do tonight?" Neville asked.

"Sleep." Harry replied, "I don't think we need to keep watch or anything. The Centaur's will keep away any animals or anything that might try to hurt the herd and us by association."

They sat and chatted until several centaurs showed up with a basket of food. Harry jumped up and took a basket, "Is there anything we can do to help? We don't want to be a burden on your family."

"Maridien says you are guests. You do not need to help us. Although the thought is appreciated." Several giggles came from behind the lead female, "Some of our younglings would like to see you. None of us have seen a two legs before and they are very curious."

"That would be great." Harry replied. She stepped aside and exposed three young centaurs. Two were girls and one was a boy. Even as youngsters they were as big as the centaurs back home. But you could tell they were young by their bodies, "Hello."

The girls only giggled in reply but the boy said, "Your voice sounds funny."

"Graynerson that was unkind." the female said shocked.

"Sorry, it just caught me off guard." Graynerson said, "My father is Grayner, second in the guard. I will be able to get my adult name very soon."

"Younglings keep their parents names until they are of age." the female said, "Mine name is Zarot. This is Krasom and Leatty they already have their adult names."

"Pleased to meet you." the group answered as a whole. Then they introduced themselves.

"When do we need to go into our dwellings?" Harry asked, "We have no wish to disturb your special night."

"Sundown is when it starts." Zarot said, "I would go inside before the sun disappears. You can come out again when the sun is up."

"Is this not a special night for you?" Graynerson asked.

"No I don't think so." Harry replied, "But we aren't sure what day it is. Sosan told us your date but we name ours differently so I don't know where it falls in our own time."

"Your other's don't talk much." Krason pointed out.

"I'm not sure what to say." Ginny replied, "Harry's really the only one with experience talking with centaurs I'm a bit nervous about all this."

"For our species we are still considered younglings." Hermione said, "Like you we are near to being adults but not there yet. I have about twelve moon cycles until I'm an adult and I'm the oldest of our group."

"Younglings out on their own." Zarot gasp, "Did you get lost from your herd?"

"Sort of." Harry replied, "I'm not sure I can explain exactly what happened but we aren't where we should be."

"I see you are all getting familiar with the herd." Sosan approached the group from behind the other centaurs.

"Yes we are thank you." Harry replied.

"Sosan did you know they are only younglings?" Zarot asked.

"No, we assumed they were just adults on their own starting a new herd." Sosan replied as he turned to leave, "I need to inform Maridien."

"I hope this doesn't cause any trouble." Harry called after him, "We don't want any trouble."

"Fear not young warrior." Sosan called back, "You may be a youngling in age but you are wiser than many adults. Your herd will be safe here, have no fear."

Later that evening as they were going to their shelters Ron paused looking at Harry and Ginny and then back to Hermione. He did this several times before he said, "I… I don't know what to do."

"We should stay in the groupings Maridien set up for at least tonight." Harry responded, "It was an order and I don't want to go against that. Tomorrow they may change it because we are just kids after all but tonight we need to comply with their wishes. And don't leave your hut for anything, they meant it when they said you would die. Centaurs don't joke about things like that."

"Harry." Ron said, "I'm sorry, it's just that she's my little sister."

"I know and you can believe I won't do anything. She'd hex me to pieces if I tried." Harry chuckled as he looked at the satisfied look on Ginny's face.

Neville, Luna and Hermione added their chuckles as they turned into their own huts. Ron conceded, "Fine but don't tell Mum I let this happen."

"I'm just as worried about your older brothers and Dad." Harry replied, "I don't want them to know either. They'd kill me just because I could have done something."

"They would not." Ginny chuckled as she pushed Harry towards their hut, "They'd be thankful you were here to protect me. Ron's too distracted by Hermione to be of any help to me."

Ron glared at her and then slipped into his own hut. Harry followed Ginny into their hut and stopped just inside the door. There was only one pile of hay and one blanket. Harry stepped over to the pile of hay and picked up a piece and transfigured it into another blanket. Setting both blankets aside he started to rearrange the hay to make a comfortable mattress. He then spread one blanket on the hay and a second over it. Turning he saw a confused look on Ginny's face.

"I don't like to sleep right on the hay. It makes me itch. We'll sleep between them." Harry said then stuttered, "Unless you want your own set of blankets."

"No I'll share." Ginny said, "Snuggling will keep us warmer with no fire in the hut. Are you ok with us being paired together?"

"Yes." Harry said quickly, "I mean… I don't mind being with you. Do you mind…"

"No, I've gotten over my crush but I do still like you." Ginny said.

"I like you too." Harry grinned, "I was kind of glad to hear you weren't with Dean anymore."

Ginny smiled and climbed into the bed as the light was quickly fading and she wouldn't be able to find her way in a few more minutes. They settled under the blanket back to back. Both were still awake some time later when Harry turned over onto his back trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little keyed up." Ginny said, "Something about the last couple of days just has me on edge."

"I understand." Harry chuckled.

Ginny shivered a bit then said, "Ok I lied I am cold."

Harry turned to face Ginnys back, "Lift your head for a moment." when she complied he stretched out his arm and then she laid her head on his bicep. His other arm he wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, "Better?"

"Yes." she said and then yawned, "I was too cold to sleep." within a few minutes her steady breathing told Harry she was asleep, he followed soon after.

He dreamt that night about laying in a field of wild flowers. A soft breeze blew filling his nose with their aroma. He woke up once during the night to hear the distant sound of drums beating out a tempo. He found himself on his back again with Ginny's head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her holding her close. Her hair was right next to his face and he could smell the flowers from his dream. He sighed contentedly and went back to sleep.

Over the next few weeks the group learned much about the day to day lives of the herd. They learned to help gather food and play games with the other younglings. Though they were seriously handicapped in many of the games they still played as best as they could. As they reached what they hoped was the end of their time they tried to stay together as much as possible. One evening they were called into the presence of Maridien.

"We believe your time here will be over soon." he said to them.

"Thank you for sharing your lives with us." Harry said, "We have learned much. I do have some warning for you though. Not all humans are good. Not all care about creatures that they don't understand."

"Wise words. We would be foolish to underestimate others." Maridien nodded, "I may not get another chance to see you before you go so I wish you safe journey."

"We wish safe journey and prosperity for you and your herd." Harry replied.

A few days later as they were playing with the younglings something began to happen. They felt the earth shake but noticed the centaurs didn't seem to feel it. They stumbled towards each other just as they were surrounded with smoke. When their world stopped shaking and the smoke cleared they found themselves in the same spot but the herd was gone as was any trace of their camp.

*8*8*8*8*

"Professor Dumbledore." Dean Thomas stood as the feast ended, "Harry, Ron and Neville aren't here, are they ok?"

"What about Ginny?" Another asked.

"Hermione isn't here either." Lavender added.

"Luna Lovegood isn't over here either." a Ravenclaw student, "She usually sits with Harry and Neville on the train."

"Ron and Hermione were in the Prefect meeting." a Hufflepuff prefect added.

The room erupted in conversations the only silent spot was at the Slytherin table.

"Silence." Dumbledore called, "Did anyone see them all in one compartment?"

"I did." Lavender said, "It was maybe three hours before Hogsmeade. It caught my attention because Ginny doesn't normally sit with them."

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"I didn't see them." Ernie said, "But about an two hours later I did notice an empty compartment about half way through the fourth car."

"Sounds like the same one." Lavender said.

Albus flicked his wand and a silvery substance shot out of the room. Minerva looked worriedly at the Headmaster before scanning the tables again looking for more missing students.

"Filius, Minerva please check the common rooms and dorms for our missing students." Albus ordered. The two professors left the room at a quick pace. Albus held all students in the hall and continued the questions, "Did anyone see them get off the train at the station?"

No one responded and it was silent until a silvery substance flew into the room. It resolved it's self into a Lynx and a deep voice said, "I'll check."

"Can we go to our dorms now?" Draco asked.

"No. Not until I'm sure It's safe." Albus replied.

The room went back to light conversations until the two professors returned, "They aren't in Gryffindor tower."

"Nor are they in Ravenclaw."

" I don't believe they made it off the train." Albus whispered to the two professors, "Kingsley is checking it but I suspect Draco may know something, he was the first to ask to return to dorms and he didn't even laugh about the disappearances. I'll have Severus check." Out loud he announced, "Alright now if the prefects will please escort your students to the dorms we can all get some rest."

The Slytherins were the first to vacate the hall. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left after they did. The younger Gryffindors were led by the prefects while the older students tried to stay to ask more questions.

"All of you to bed." Minerva announced, "We'll let you know more when we have learned what has happened."

*8*8*8*8*


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder if we moved forward or back." Ron asked.

"Forward." Hermione stated.

"How do you know?" Ron asked turning towards her only to say, "Never mind."

"What?" The rest of the group asked turning, "Oh."

Many of the trees that had stood there were now gone. Down a hill not far from where they stood was a small village. If you could call it a village. It was just a few houses gathered together. They could see a few animals, mostly pigs, around the houses and smoke coming from the chimneys.

"Well should we make contact or stay hidden in the forest?' Ginny asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard a child yell, "Mum come quick there are some people coming out of the forest."

"Get inside." a woman's voice yelled, "Nothing good comes out of that place."

A few minutes later several men approached the group, "What do you want?"

"We're travelers; we just need a place to rest for a few days." Harry said.

"Just keep traveling then." One man demanded, "We can barely keep ourselves fed we can't be giving everything away."

"Wait." another man said, "They're powerful magic users, they may be able to help us."

"How do you know?" another man asked.

"I may not have much magic but I can feel his." he indicated Harry.

"We'll do anything we can to help if we can just stay for a little while." Harry said.

"If you hurt anyone we'll tie you up for the monsters to take." the first man said.

As they walked back towards the small village Hermione asked, "What kind of monsters do you have?"

"Wolves." the magic man said, "But they walk on two legs. They come for a sacrifice once a month on the full moon. We have to give them an animal or they promise to take a child. My name's Henry by the way."

The group introduced themselves then Harry asked, "When's the next full moon?"

"Tonight."

"Do you know how many wolves there are?" Ron asked.

"No. We assume a pack because they eat all of whatever animal we leave out." Henry stated.

"Do you have room for all of us?" Luna asked.

"We'll have to split you up, but your wives will stay with each of you."

Before anyone could correct them Harry said, "Thanks we appreciate that."

"So how did you all end up out here all on your own?" Henry asked.

"We were with a larger group and got separated when we were attacked." Harry said. It wasn't exactly the truth but it was as close as these people would understand.

"I hope you find them. Where were you all headed?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't old enough to be in the decisions." Harry said, "We were moving our village because it was destroyed."

"There's a lot of that happening." the first man said. He had introduced himself as Bartimus, "Bandits are roaming around taking advantage where they can. Some of them even have magic and they just use it to hurt others instead of help."

"We've met some like that." Neville spoke for the first time.

The group spent the day helping where they could. During the day the group had discussed more about the wolf problem the villagers had.

"Do you think it's a werewolf?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said, "A werewolf wouldn't contain its self to only eating one animal that was left out for it."

"I agree." Hermione said, "I'm betting it's someone or something else."

"I've got an idea." Neville said, "I think we should keep watch tonight. See what's really going on."

"Good idea mate. We'll have the girls all stay together and we can sleep on the roof and take turns watching for trouble." Ron said, the girls glared and he continued, "I'm not trying to say you can't help. I just think you should stay inside in case it is a werewolf and it doesn't like being spied on. It may attack the villagers if we anger it."

When night fell all the villagers pulled into their houses securing them as best as they could. The three boys conjured a platform on the roof of one house and set up a watch schedule. The moon had just risen when the pig that had been left out started to get nervous. Harry was watching and saw movement coming from the forest. He quietly woke the other two and they watched to see what would happen next. Two men emerged from the shadows for just a second and waved back the way they came. When they disappeared again Harry heard a howl come from the forest. Inside the houses he heard the people nervously moving around.

"You two take these guys, I'm going to check the forest and see who's hiding there. Try to not use any magic or use it close up so the lights don't alert anyone." Harry whispered pulling out his invisibility cloak. The other two nodded and the three quietly slipped down the ladder.

Neville and Ron used close range stunners to stop the two in the village. Harry moved down the path trying not to make any noise or alert anyone with his movements. He stopped as he neared the forest listening for any hint of how many there were. A small sound from a tree on his right made him turn that way. He saw a person lean out and howl again. Harry stayed still for a few minutes and waited to see if any more people were in the area. The person leaned out again and looked at the village. Deciding he was the only one Harry moved close and stunned him. He levitated the man and walked down to the village. He found Ron and Neville waiting in the shadows with their two captives. Harry dropped the man and knocked on the door to Henry's house.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"We've caught your problem it's safe to come out." Harry said.

"Wait." he heard Hermione say, "If you're Harry what is Neville's pet's name?"

"Trevor." Harry replied.

"Ok you can open it." she said.

The moon gave plenty of light for everyone to see who they had caught. Henry kicked the older man that Harry had stunned and he said, "That's them Stoners. They live near the lake in that stone hut. So they've been scaring us so that they could steal our food."

"We should kill them for all they stole." Bartimus growled.

Hermione wanted to stop them but Harry pulled the group to the side and explained, "This is the way they do justice here. Stealing food is stealing lives. If they don't have enough food to get through the winter they'll lose their families. They don't have the luxury of a store around the corner. They don't have a jail to keep them in. These three are willing to sacrifice these families to get something for free. It's a different kind of terrorism but it's the same as Death Eaters to us."

The group nodded in acceptance and watched the village decide what to do. After waking up the three men Harry help them all find a solution. The three men were fishermen but got tired of eating fish all the time. He helped the villagers decide how many fish would pay for the animals the others had stolen. In the end everyone got enough food to last through the winter.

Harry questioned the man he had stunned, "Why didn't you just try and sell them fish to begin with?"

"My Da stole food like this when I was a wee lad and I never knew anyone would want me fish." he said, "I like the idea of trading maybe we can get some vegetables out of the deal."

Over the next few weeks the fisherman brought enough fish to pay their debt to the village. They even showed the villagers how to prepare the fish and keep it good for winter. In exchange the villagers taught the fishermen about vegetables and how to grow and prepare them.

One evening the group was sitting around the fire and the fishermen started telling tales of odd creatures they had seen across the lake. They looked like horses but where the neck and head should be was a taller section that looked almost human. None of the villagers believed them but Ron interrupted.

"They're centaurs. Very smart, powerful and private creatures."

"What exactly are they?"

"Half man half horse." Luna said, "Don't get too close they're not afraid to kill you if they think you'll endanger their family."

"Had a run in with them?" Henry asked.

"A few times, but if you're respectable to them they will respect you back." Harry said, "They're very particular about their forest they don't like trespassers."

"We have forbidden anyone from going to the other side of the lake." Bartimus stated, "We've lost several people there. They go in to hunt and never come back."

"I'm sure centaurs aren't the only things in that forest." Ginny pointed out.

"You would know." Henry said, "You came from that way didn't you?"

"Well…" Harry looked at the others before continuing, "We were kind of dropped on the spot you saw us. I told you we were travelers but I didn't explain fully. We were on that spot years ago and vanished. Then we showed up on that same spot many years later. Sometime soon we will vanish from this spot and reappear in the same spot many years later. At least we hope that's what's happening. We don't have any control over it."

"Travelers through time?" one of the fishermen asked.

"We were cursed by a bad wizard in our own time. I doubt he even knows what he did to us." Hermione said.

"Will you ever get home?" one of the women asked.

"Yes." Harry declared.

"How can you be sure mate?" Ron asked.

"I have to believe it or I'll go crazy." Harry stated, "I have that prophecy to fulfill and I don't think this time travel thing is going to stop it from happening."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked. Harry repeated the prophecy for all of them to hear and she said, "Maybe this trip is to find that power he knows not."

"I hope so."

"All that you told us before about being attacked was a lie?" Henry asked.

"No it was the truth. We were traveling with a large group and we were attacked and got sent here which separated us from the rest of them." Harry said, "I did lie about not knowing where we were going and that our village was moving. I couldn't tell the truth without explaining we are from the future. I didn't think you were ready for that part at the time we met."

"Where were you headed?" another woman asked.

"Here but not at this time." Hermione answered, "In our time this is a large village and up the hill is the school we attend. It looks a lot different to us but it's the same place. We're trying to stay in this area so we'll be close to our school when we get back to our time."

A few days later they were picking vegetables for one of the families when the ground started shaking and smoke appeared. The teens ran towards each other and collapsed together just as the smoke was clearing. The houses were gone but they could see a larger village further from the lake. Many trees had been re-grown between the lake and the village. As they approached the village they noticed it looked more like their version of Hogsmeade.

*8*8*8*8*

"I found residue of magic in the fifth compartment of the fourth car." Kinsley reported, "We haven't decided what it did yet but they were attacked by someone."

"No apparition and no portkey activity." Tonks supplied, "But I wouldn't rule out a Death Eater plot of some sort."

"I think they had a few students help them out." Albus sighed.

"I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince Draco to do something to any of them." Tonks said.

"I agree, he didn't seem surprised nor did he laugh at the news." Albus said, "Every time something happens he is the first to enjoy Harry's misfortune."

"Too bad he's still under aged." Kingsley sighed.

"Inform me when you have anything more." Albus said.

*8*8*8*8*


	4. Chapter 4

They approached the village and found an inn. Entering they approached the bar. Harry asked, "Do you have rooms for rent?"

"Sure, one knut per night." the man answered. The group was shocked at the low price but the barman misunderstood, "I'm just kidding its one knut per week."

"No wonder I can't rent any rooms you old coot." a woman said smacking the man on the head, "Your outlandish prices would scare anyone away."

"How much for the month." Harry asked.

"Now that would be one knut." the woman said.

"How many can you fit in one room?"

"I have two rooms that can fit three each." she responded

The group started searching pockets until Neville and Ron each found one.

Entering the room they found three small beds, each of the girls picked a bed and collapsed on it. Harry stepped in and reminded them to protect their room before he joined the other two boys in their room. After a short rest the group met in the pub and then stepped out into the evening air. They walked some distance from the village before they began to discuss their predicament.

"Hermione, do you have any idea how many years we are jumping?" Harry asked

"No facts." she responded, "But I think our first jump landed us around two thousand years in the past. The second jump moved us forward I would say at least three hundred years. This jump is one to two hundred years but I'm thinking closer to one hundred years."

"Do you think they'll continue to shorten the number of years?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to give it a few more jumps to see. But we should at least be able to get a reliable date in this time." Hermione answered.

"Let's find out the date as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Ok but try to be discrete about finding the year." Hermione said, "That may throw suspicion on us. We'll need to know when the Statute of Secrecy starts to affect us. We'll also need to know when the Ministry can start tracking us. I'm a bit worried about how much school we'll be missing. How will we ever catch up?"

"Don't worry so much." Ron said, "As soon as the school gets built we can start living there. It'll be easier to stay inconspicuous when that happens. And we can start our classes then."

"But as we get closer to our own time we'll have to stay hidden even at school." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that right now." Harry stated, "We need to concentrate on what's happening now and try to figure that out. Once that's out of the way we can worry about how to act in the future. So far each stay has lasted thirty days. We need to keep careful count to make sure it's staying the same. It was about four in the afternoon when we left the train and I'd say about the same time for the other two jumps now that I think about it. What do you guys think?"

"I hadn't paid any attention but I think that's about right." Ron said while the others nodded their heads.

"I can't believe I didn't think to track that." Hermione admonished herself.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny consoled her friend, "We've all been a little rattled. We're just lucky Harry can keep his head in dangerous situations."

"I just wish I could keep it during normal situations too." Harry grinned.

The group chuckled and continued to walk and talk. They made it back to the inn by dinner time and entered thinking of food. The woman from before ushered them to a table and said as she backed away, "We have dinner coming in a few minutes. Tonight we're eating pork. We don't call this place Hogsmeade for nothing."

After she left Neville commented, "I never wondered why it was called Hogsmeade. I'm not sure I wanted to know why now."

The group laughed as the woman started bringing out plates. The first plates were set in front of Harry and Ginny. Then she served Ron and Neville and after them Hermione and Luna. To Ginny the order felt funny so before the woman could leave she asked, "Was there a reason you served us in that order?"

"Yes Miss, I don't want to make the most powerful witch and wizard in town mad." she replied, "Was the serving order ok?"

"Yes its fine but how do you know who's the most powerful?" Ginny asked.

"You two radiate power like no one I've ever seen. You folks must be from the city." she said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Out here we don't get many powerful folk. I hear in the city they're all over. So we're sensitive to power levels, while city dwellers don't even understand how we know." the woman answered, "I'm Maude by the way."

"You're right we are from the city." Harry said after the group introduced themselves, "We didn't realize how we'd stand out. I wish I could learn how to detect levels like that."

"You spend a few years out here and you'll catch on." she grinned, "So what can I get you to drink?"

After an enjoyable meal the group lingered and continued to talk. Ron started to order another round of drinks but Harry stopped him, "We aren't used to this stuff and we can't afford to get drunk. Best to stick with water. It's starting to get crowded so why don't we go upstairs?"

In the girls room the group sat on the beds. The girls propped themselves at the head of the beds, while the boys sat at the foot. Ginny's bed was in the middle and after several minutes Harry was getting a headache from looking between Neville on one side to Ron on the other. So he flipped around. He was on his back with his head next to Ginny's legs.

"Better?" Ginny asked.

"Yes the tennis match was giving me a headache."

"The what?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled, "He means that looking back and forth between you and Neville. Muggles have a game called tennis. A player stands at each end of a court and they hit a ball back and forth between them. The first to make the other person miss wins a point. When watching a game you do this." Hermione demonstrated.

"Sounds dead boring." Neville commented.

"It is." Harry agreed, "And it gives me a headache."

The conversation continued and Ginny unconsciously started running her fingers through Harry's hair. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

"I guess we should go to our own room." Ron said watching Harry sleeping.

"He's fine." Ginny smiled looking at Harry, "He never looks like he's slept enough at home."

"It's the nightmares." Neville said, "He wakes up with them three or four times a night. Sometimes he goes back to sleep, sometimes he gives up and goes to the common room or wanders the halls."

"It's a miracle Gryffindor has points at the end of each year." Hermione sighed, "If he got caught even a fourth of the time he's out we'd be last place every year."

"Really?" Ginny questioned, "He hasn't had any in the last two months that I'm aware of."

"It's you." Luna said, "He finds comfort when you're near. I wonder how he'll sleep tonight. It will be the first time in two months you'll be apart."

"Mum's gonna kill me when she find out." Ron put his hands over his face.

"Only if you tell her it happened." Hermione pointed out.

Ron shrugged and then yawned, "Time for bed?"

"Ok." came the unanimous reply.

Ginny touched Harry's face and whispered, "Get up and go to your own bed."

"Too comfortable." Harry mumbled.

"Go to your own bed or I'll bat bogey hex you." she giggled.

"Fine, I'm going." Harry sat up rubbing his face. Ron grabbed his arm and directed him towards their room.

The next morning before Harry woke up Neville and Ron compared notes, "Two nightmares?"

"Yes. Ginny is a miracle worker." Neville grinned.

"Maybe she just slept through them?" Ron asked.

"You just keep living that fantasy." Neville chuckled, "I think he fancies her."

"That wouldn't be too bad would it?" Ron asked, "I mean we're as close as brothers anyway."

"I think it's great. I just wonder how long it will take him to figure it out." Neville chuckled.

At breakfast Hermione asked, "What's today's date?"

"September fourth in the year of our Lord twelve hundred and three." She replied.

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

The next several weeks they spent exploring the town and the surrounding country side. They were even able to tour the site that Hogwarts would sit some three hundred years in the future. On the thirtieth day they left the inn shortly after noon and wandered up to the site of the school. AT three thirty they moved to the edge of the forest and sat to wait. Hermione kept a close eye on her watch and interrupted the conversation when they got close to four o'clock. At four minutes after they were surrounded with smoke. When it cleared they appeared to be on a construction site.

*8*8*8*8*

"Kingsley, I've found something." Tonks called from the floor of the compartment.

"Don't touch it." he called.

"I know that, I'm not a rookie any more. It's jammed in the corner under the seat back here." Tonks said as she stood. She pointed at the seat so that Kingsley could know where to look.

He got on the floor and saw the object, "Better call in Moody. It's still got a powerful aura coming off of it."

"Already done." she replied, "Dumbledore too?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Two in the morning."

"Let's wait."

Several tense minutes later they heard Moody board the train and approach them. He looked at it with his magical eye and said, "Dark magic. But it's very old. There's newer magic that suggests a portkey of sorts. Levitate it, don't touch. Let's take it to Dumbledore. "

"What have you found?" Albus asked when they reached his office.

"A dark object overlaid with a portkey of some kind." Moody growled, "They didn't have to touch it just be in the general area. We're lucky it didn't take more people."

"Where did it take them?" Albus asked.

"We can't tell." he replied.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in Severus. What can you tell me?"

"Draco Malfoy was given a portkey that he was supposed to slip to Potter and it would take him to the Dark Lord. They know he's missing from school so Draco is safe from retribution because he did his part. Mulciber however is not healthy. He made the portkey." Severus said.

"Was this the object?" Albus asked indicating the object sitting on his desk

"I don't know but I'll find out." he replied.

*8*8*8*8*


	5. Chapter 5

The area was busy with lots of people working. Harry stopped a man and asked, "What's going on?"

"Were building a castle." he said as if Harry was an idiot.

"Who are you building it for?" he asked.

"Those people." the man said indicating four adults off to one side.

"What's today's date?" Harry continued to question the man.

"September fourth."

"And the year?" he pushed.

"How can you not know the year?" the man was clearly exasperated.

"We're experimenting with a new way of travel and we need to make sure we landed in the same year as we started." Harry explained.

"Fourteen Ninety seven." the man finally walked away not wanting any more interruptions.

"Experimenting with a new way of travel?" Hermione asked.

"How would you describe what we've been doing?" he asked.

"Do you think they're the founders?" Ron asked looking at the two men and two women that the man had pointed to.

"Let's find out." Luna walked off, the rest followed, "Hello, my name is Luna."

"Hello, are you here to help?" one of the men asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're building a school." he said, "We will teach magic to all who can learn it."

The other man made a sound and one of the women said, "We've already voted on this. Don't bicker in front of guests."

"Sorry we're being rude. I'm Helga, this is Rowena, Godric and Salazar." Helga said.

The rest of the group introduced themselves. Last of the introductions was Harry.

"I'm Harry. I wouldn't mind helping but why aren't you using magic to build?"

"Why use magic when hard work and ingenuity will suffice?" Helga asked.

"Faster and easier." Ron pointed out.

"But real labor lasts longer." Helga said.

"Too true dear." Rowena said, "But the real reason is that as we build we are already lacing every step with magic. And if we do the work with magic too we will wear ourselves out well before this castle is finished. It takes just as long either way we build it but this gives these others something to do and learn. They can take the trade they learn here and use it in other parts of this isle or even the world."

"It's as the old saying goes. Give a man a fish he has dinner tonight. Teach him how to fish and he'll never go hungry." Godric laughed heartily, "We are teaching those with magic how to use it and those without a valuable skill they can take forward."

"As long as they take if forward away from here I'm fine with it." Salazar sneered.

"Watch out its falling." a yell came from behind the group.

Harry had turned and pulled his wand at the same time. The levitation spell was out and holding up the rubble before anyone else could pull a wand, "Let me know when everyone is safely out of the way."

Ron ran up to the spot and cleared everyone then called back, "Let it down slowly there are a few people in there."

"Can you pull them out?" Harry asked. Neville, Ginny and Hermione ran up to help Ron.

"Lower it about ten feet." he called back. Harry slowly lowered the pile until Ron said, "I can reach them, just don't drop it on me."

Seven people were pulled from the rubble and Ron called out that they were done. Then Harry lowered the rubble the rest of the way and gently laid it on the ground.

"Fast wand work." Godric complemented.

"Thanks." Harry replied, "I've got pretty good reflexes."

"If you call those good reflexes I'd be interested in seeing someone with great reflexes." Godric clapped him on the back.

"He's just modest." Ginny said as they approached. She hugged Harry around the middle and he returned it.

"So where was it you said you came from?" Salazar asked.

"We didn't say where we were from." Harry stated."But I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Rowena said.

"Ok, but we warned you." Hermione said, "We from roughly five hundred year in the future."

Salazar laughed, "Try again."

"We aren't kidding." Harry stated.

"Ok if you're from the future then tell us the name of the school. We only named it ten minutes ago and no one else knows." Salazar demanded.

"Hogwarts." Luna said.

Four astounded founders gaped at the six people standing in from of them. It was quiet until Hermione asked innocently, "Do you believe us now?"

"Yes, do you attend our school?" Rowena asked.

"Wait. The name wouldn't be that hard to figure out." Salazar challenged, "How are we going to break up the student body."

"Four houses, one named after each of you." Ron said, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the ambitious." Luna said airily, "I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Lovely dear." Rowena smiled, "And the rest of you?"

"Gryffindor." Ginny supplied, "All of us."

"And you're friends across house boundaries?" Helga asked.

"Figures some of your bunch would be stupid enough to time travel and endanger the fabric of the universe." Salazar growled at Godric.

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "One of your students attacked us and sent us back in time. Although we don't think he meant to. We think he was sending us to some people who would have just tortured and killed us instead."

Godric snickered along with Helga and Rowena. Salazar turned and walked away.

"Don't mind grumpy." Helga indicated the retreating figure of Salazar, "He's been outvoted on several things he thinks are key issues."

"We've always heard he didn't want to teach muggle born or half blood students." Hermione said, "Is it correct then?"

"Yes unfortunately." Rowena sighed. She then turned to Luna, "What is your favorite class?"

"Harry's DADA class." she replied.

"Are you a professor then?" Rowena asked politely.

"No." Harry sighed.

"We had a terrible teacher last year." Hermione stated, "She wouldn't let us use magic in class. She said theory was enough to get us through our tests."

"With no practice?" Godric exclaimed, "That's idiotic."

"We agreed so we had Harry teach us." Ron said, "He has the best knowledge in that subject."

"Sorry but what subject is DADA?" Helga asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry replied.

"Yes I win the argument." Godric yelled.

"Another one?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Yes Sal wants to teach Dark arts so they can know how to defend against them." Godric smiled, "I just want to teach defense of them and not the actual dark arts."

"I don't know if it's always been defense only, but it's what we have now." Ginny smiled.

Over the month they spent many days working on the castle and learning from the four founders. Although they didn't spend much time with Salazar, Harry learned much about what fueled his ideals. One day near the end of their stay Harry was debating with him the merits of muggleborn witches and wizards.

"The accident that caused the wall to fall on your first day was caused by a muggle born." Salazar complained, "No one else has made such a mistake. They aren't as smart as a regular witches or wizards. They are more prone to accidents and they don't learn the first time. They've hurt more people in the world than all other wizards combined. They just aren't as capable they don't have the proper wizard blood."

"Do you know they have hurt more people or is that your own point of view?" Harry questioned, "I won't just believe you because you say so, prove it to me. What I myself have seen the purebloods have caused more pain physically and emotionally than anyone else. And if Hermione heard you say muggleborns don't learn anything the first time I think she would prove you very, very wrong. "

"They make the stupidest errors when using magic." Salazar complained, "Mistakes others made when they were youngsters."

"They've not had the benefit of living with others who know about magic." Harry retorted, "A pureblood was corrected when they were young and they learned muggleborns don't get that luxury."

"Why should we take extra time and teach them?" Salazar questioned.

"Is it their fault their parents don't have magic?" Harry countered, "Isn't it better to take the time with them now so they don't make a stupid mistake?"

"So you agree they make stupid mistakes." Salazar grinned triumphantly.

"I agree that everyone has made a stupid mistake at some point in their lives." Harry nodded in agreement, "I would also challenge you to take a trip to my time and not make any mistakes."

"But that is the future and no one, but you, knows the future." Salazar pointed out, "I have no reference for knowledge so I cannot learn what I cannot find knowledge about."

"Exactly the same boat as a muggle born." Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"But we have references for them to study. Is it my fault that they don't know where to get them?" Salazar wasn't giving up.

"I have many references about the future, is it my fault that you can't get them?" Harry grinned as he walked away clearly the victor in the verbal sparring.

"You should have been in my house." Salazar Slytherin yelled at the retreating form.

On the day they were to depart the six teens were saying their goodbyes to the magical and muggle workers they had been building with. With the permission of the founders they had decided to depart from within school grounds. Although they had chosen a spot that was closer to the forbidden forest. Luna had suggested the area that would contain the Great Hall but Harry had said no. He pointed out that they were unsure of their next stop so they needed to make sure the great hall was done first. With ten minutes left until their normal time of departure they were saying their goodbyes to the founders.

"We hope to see you later in our lives." Rowena said as she hugged Luna, the six teens nodded in agreement.

"I will hold out the most hope since I am the youngest." Helga said from her spot nearby.

"Be brave and fight well." Godric threw in his advice.

Harry turned to Salazar, "Well?"

"I am not convinced of your theory." the man snarled, "But I'll investigate it."

"That is all I can ask." Harry grinned in reply, "I think our next stop will be September fifth in some new year."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked.

"We started September first that was our stay with the centaurs." Harry pointed out, "The wolf village would have been the second. In Hogsmeade our second day was the fourth so our fist day was the third. And here at Hogwarts our fist day was the fourth. We are spending one day for each month."

"Good so hopefully we'll only miss a week or so of classes." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Great only a week or so." Ron shook his head as the ground started to rumble, "I was so hoping for more time away."

When the smoke cleared they were greeted by the sight of the completed castle known as Hogwarts.

*8*8*8*8*

"It's been three day Albus." Minerva hissed, "Everyone knows they are gone, it's only a matter of time before the Minister hears and sends her again."

"He won't be sending her. I don't think there is any way that woman would set foot on Hogwarts grounds again." Albus muttered in return, "We are doing everything we can. Have you found anything on the item?"

"No, Filius hasn't either." she replied, "What about Severus?"

"He agreed that it was the item used." Albus sighed, "But he doesn't know why it didn't work as planned. All the other portkey Mulciber made worked fine."

Moody clunked into the Great Hall where the students were eating breakfast. He was carrying a book and stomped up to Albus, "Found it."

"Where?"

"DOM. Of course they would try to hide something like this. They don't like to share secrets." Moody growled, "Reminds me of you Albus. The page is marked."

Albus opened to the page and saw the magical item pictured. He read the information with Minerva reading over his shoulder. When he finished he pushed the book towards the stern professor who moved it to share with the small charms professor. The Great Hall was nearly empty by the time they finished studying.

"Any idea how the other magic will affect it?" Filius asked.

"I doubt we'll find that out before they return." Albus stated.

"Don't you mean if?" Moody asked.

"No." Albus sighed looking over the text again, "To keep my sanity I must believe when."

*8*8*8*8*


	6. Chapter 6

"Four O'clock every September fifth I have spent an hour here by the lake waiting for your return." Helga smiled warmly at the group, "The year is sixteen forty five."

"Thanks Helga, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm old, tired and going to die very soon." she replied, "But I can die happy now that I've seen you again. Sal and Grif debated for years whether or not you really were time travelers."

"Sal didn't want us to be because I proved that muggleborns were just as good as purebloods. They only had the handicap of not being raised by wizards so they had to learn their lessons later in life." Harry grinned, "Didn't change him any though."

"No it didn't." Helga frowned for a moment before brightening and asking, "Hungry? It's almost time for our evening meal."

"Yes." Ron answered for the group.

"You were always hungry I recall." Helga chuckled.

"I'm a growing boy and all that rubbish." Ron grinned and took her arm to help her to the castle.

The group followed behind shaking their heads at their friends. As they approached the front doors Harry looked towards the gates. He was actually kind of sorry they were moving forward so fast. He rather liked the lack of nightmares. He still had them of course but they weren't as bad as the ones induced by Voldemort. He had stopped and was still staring at the gates when the rest reached the door.

"You ok Harry?" Ginny called.

"I'm fine." He answered turning back towards the group and walking quickly to catch up.

The rest made their way into the castle, Ginny lagged behind with Harry, "Are you really ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said, "Just a little melancholy about returning to our time."

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised. When he just shrugged in reply she asked, "Is this about the nightmares?"

"Yes and the prophecy. I just don't know if I've learned the power he knows not yet." Harry looked a little confused, "I've learned a lot of things as we've traveled but not anything I think Voldemort doesn't know already."

"Come on slow pokes." Ron called, "I'm starving."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled but they still moved to catch up with the others. The hall was empty of students but it still had four tables to represent four houses. Helga had them sit in the closest seats to the Headmistresses chair. Unlike Dumbledore's her chair matched all the rest. Soon the tables began to fill with students and it got too loud for the group to continue their conversation with Helga.

When everyone had arrived Helga stood and clapped her hands together. The entire hall fell silent and she began to speak, "I'm going to introduce you to six friends who will be visiting for the next month. I want you to all treat them nicely. They will be staying in my guest quarters but will be attending classes with the sixth years. Please help them find their way around. Stand when I call your name. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger."

The hall broke out into a light applause and the six students retook their seats. With another clap of her hands food appeared on all the tables. They kept to themselves throughout the meal, but near the end two students approached the group.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Currie, Head Girl." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Head Boy, Samuel Tarter." the boy added, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm not sure where the professor's quarters are but if you meet us here at breakfast tomorrow we'll introduce you to the sixth year prefects and they can help you find your way around."

"Thanks." the group replied.

"What time do you eat breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Seven." he answered, "I usually get a little bit later start than some."

"I'll be here by six." Samantha said, "So you don't need to be lazy bones like him if you don't want."

After chatting a few more minutes the two head students left and the group began to talk amongst themselves. Ron asked the first question, "I was going to ask why you wanted to know what time to be here in the morning. But now I want to know how you knew to ask?"

"Covering the details." Harry said, "They're eating dinner a bit earlier than we normally do so I thought maybe the other meals were earlier too."

"Good observation." Luna commented, "I've been thinking and I have a question. At what point do you think we need to start using fake names?"

"Why use fake names?" Ron asked.

"Just in case we run into a younger version of someone we know." Luna answered.

"She's right." Hermione nodded, "I hadn't thought of that but we are only a few hundred years from home. We could start running into people depending on how far our next jump is."

"You know what would be really weird?" Neville asked. The questioning glances made him continue, "If I run into Gran as a student."

"Oh or one of the professors." Ginny added.

Helga stood at the head table and made her way down to the group, "Ready to see your rooms?"

"Yes." was the unanimous reply.

She chuckled as Harry added, "Traveling the way we do leaves us a bit tired."

"I'm sure it does." Helga laughed, "Now, curfew is at nine. I'm telling you this because I remember a certain someone up walking around at two in the morning. Please stay in your quarters if you can't sleep Harry." He grinned at the slight reprimand he had received, "There are two rooms with a connecting common area. The bath is also shared; make a schedule so we don't have any mishaps."

"Yes Helga." the group replied.

"I've never been in this part of the castle before." Harry looked around.

"It was a last minute addition." Helga stated, "It's in a very out of the way place. And it's a secret only I can lead you here the first time and then you can return at any time. Tomorrow I will be changing the charm and it will allow anyone I show to be able to show others. But I would suggest keeping it to yourselves when you return home."

"Thank you Helga." Hermione said, "The Head Boy and Girl told us breakfast is at six. What time is first class?"

"Actually breakfast doesn't start until seven." Helga smiled, "The Ravenclaws like Ms. Currie arrive early to get some studying in before breakfast. My Hufflepuffs tend to wait until breakfast is served to show up. First class is at eight. Here are the rooms; do you think you can find your way to breakfast and then back after classes?"

"Yes." Neville grinned, "We should be able too. Anything I've missed Hermione or Harry will have. They'll keep me from getting too lost."

"What a lovely room." Luna commented as they entered the common room, "A mix of all four houses. I feel very comfortable here."

"I'm glad you approve." Helga smiled, "Well I'm off to do my duties see you in the morning. Oh girls on the left, boys on the right and the bathroom is in the middle."

Hermione and Ginny went to check out their rooms. The other four picked places to sit and relax. The fire in the grate captured Harry's attention as he began to think about the power and Voldemort again. Ron was nearly asleep on the couch when Ginny and Hermione returned. Ginny noticed Harry's distracted look and decided he didn't need to brood any more.

"So what name do you want to use in the next jump?" Ginny directed her question at Luna but she bumped Harry as she sat next to him. This gained his attention away from his contemplation.

"I don't know. Something fun I think." Luna said, "Maybe Periwinkle Moon."

The others chuckled at the wild name she picked. Harry said, "I'll be Sylvester Catter."

Hermione busted out laughing but none of the others got the joke. Harry was laughing with her and waited for the questions to begin.

"Ok, spill. Why is that so funny?" Neville finally asked.

"Muggle children watch cartoon shows on the tele." Harry said, "One character from one of the few I saw was a cat named Sylvester that was always getting messed with by a small yellow canary."

"I'll be Marvin Jinks." Ron said, "He's a character in the comic books I like."

"I know those comics." Neville said, "I'll be his friend Cable Right."

"Then I'll be Ariel, but I don't know what to have for a last name." Hermione said.

"What's that name from?" Harry asked.

"The Little Mermaid." Hermione answered, "It was one of the last movies I saw before leaving for the wizarding world."

"What were some of the other characters?" Ginny asked not wanting this to be over too quickly. Harry was smiling and laughing and she wanted to keep him doing just that.

"Prince Eric, Sebastian the crab, Flounder was a fish she kept calling him a guppy and the bad guys were named Flotsam and Jetsam." she was thoughtful for a bit, "Then Ursula was the lead bad person. Ariel's father was King Triton."

"There you go." Ginny said, "Ariel Triton."

Hermione giggled then asked, "What about you Ginny. You're the only one without a name."

"Don't know. I guess I need to think about it. Any suggestions?"

"Monster child." Ron suggested grinning at his sister.

"Funny." Ginny glared.

"How about Celestial Moon?" Luna suggested, "We could be twins."

"Not bad." Ginny grinned, "I think I'll stay with Moon and be your twin. However I'm not sure about Celestial."

"Harvest?" Neville chuckled.

"No." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

Getting into the spirit of fun Hermione suggested, "Tweety. It's the name of the canary that always messed with Harry's Sylvester."

"Just no." Ginny said.

"You know there was that one muggle, I think she was a singer or model or something her name was Twiggy." Harry teased. Ginny completely ignored his suggestion.

"Green." Ron suggested. The weird looks he got from the others caused him to explain, "Isn't Periwinkle a color. She should have a color name too."

"Not a bad idea Ron." Hermione commented thoughtfully. Ginny was nearly glaring her to death, "A color would be a good idea. Just not green. You could use chartreuse, ecru, mauve or even sienna."

"Sienna isn't bad." Ginny grumbled, "Sienna Moon. I guess I could live with that. What color is sienna?"

"Brown." Harry supplied, "Not quite as dark as your eyes but it fits."

The group chatted until bed time and then split up to go to bed. When Hermione tried to wake them up so they could be in the Great Hall at six, Ginny shut her down.

"We don't have any homework to study for. I am not getting up an hour early to watch others study." she grumbled, "Go on your own if you want but I'm not budging."

Over the month Hermione never got the others to get up early to study. Not even Luna wanted to go that early. As the month passed they watched sadly as Helga deteriorated. When they approached her about her health she waved off their concern.

"I only held on this long so I could visit with you again. If you hadn't made it this year though I wouldn't have been able to hold on until next year. I do plan on staying around at least until you go on. I don't want you to attend my funeral."

"Where will you be buried?" Harry asked.

"I've asked for a quiet spot near Hogsmeade. I don't want a big fancy thing. I just want it to go unnoticed." She smiled, "But you can visit me if you like. Your time, like mine, will be up soon. Do you think you'll make it home this time?"

"No." Harry said, "We're still more than four hundred years away and our jumps have never been that long. We're going to start using fake names for the next jump. Ginny and Luna are going to be twins named Periwinkle and Sienna Moon."

"What about the rest of you?" Helga chuckled at the fun the group was having as they laughingly gave the names and the explanations for them.

"I'm going to suggest from now on jumping from outside the gates." Helga said, "Future Headmasters may not take kindly to you popping up in the school unannounced."

"I was going to suggest the guest quarters we've been staying in." Ron said, "But that will still put us in the school. I guess we could owl the Headmaster of the time and ask to be admitted late."

A few days later the group wished a tearful goodbye to their friend Helga. They were very quiet on their trip to Hogsmeade. They stopped near the edge of the forest not far from where the shrieking shack would stand many years in the future. None of them said much when the smoke cleared and they were looking again at Hogsmeade."

*8*8*8*8*

"Any word?" Molly asked as she came through the floo.

Albus only shook his head in reply. The Weasleys found seats in the crowded office. Most of the Order was in the room and the rest of Molly's children were mixed into the group. Fred and George were the newest members of the order. They had insisted on joining as soon as they had left school. The products they had been able to supply the Order had gone a long way in convincing the others that they could be helpful.

"Thank you for coming." Albus started the meeting, "In the last few days we have made some progress in finding out what happened. Alastor please tell us what you three have been up to."

"Albus contacted Kingsley as soon as we had questions about the six of them." He said, "Tonks joined him to examine the train. We found a dark magical object embedded in the frame under the seats. It is a known dark relic that we thought had been destroyed several hundred years ago. In addition to its own dark magic, Death Eaters made it a portkey. The idea was to send Harry to face Voldemort. That didn't happen."

"Do we know that for sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Snape answered, "Mulciber had to have several healing potions just to survive the encounter. I was summoned later that evening to confirm their disappearance."

"So where did it send them?" Molly asked.

"Not where so much as when." Albus sighed as the room erupted.

*8*8*8*8*


	7. Chapter 7

The group trudged into the town and started towards the post office. Harry veered off course and grabbed the attention of the others when he stopped a resident of the town, "Where could I find the local grave yard? I have a friend that was placed there a few years ago and I want to visit since I couldn't get here at the time."

The person pointed it out and then the group went on to the post office and sent an owl to the headmaster of the school. Then they went to the grave yard and each placed a flower on the quiet grave of their friend. They were only able to stay a few moments before they had to be at the pub in town to meet the headmaster and ask for a place at the school.

The Headmaster ended up being Professor Phineas Black. He was just as unpleasant as his portrait had been in Grimauld place. Harry decided quickly that they should not tell him the truth.

"And just why didn't you show up on time?" Black asked.

"Our portkey from the continent was late." Harry said, "We arrived just as the train was leaving and couldn't get another portkey until later."

"Well don't make it a habit to be late." he turned and stalked off, the group of teens right behind him.

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Ron whispered, "I suggest we stay in Hogsmeade."

"I don't have any money for the inn do any of you?" Harry asked. Head shakes was the only reply he received.

Professor Black drug the group up to his office and pulled down the old battered hat, "Put it on so we know who will have to put up with you."

Harry, as Sylvester Catter, put the hat on first, "Well first of all you are lying about your name." The hat said in his head.

"Before you decide where to put me will you hear our story?" Harry said.

"Why not this could be interesting."

"Great, we are from the 1990's we were sent back in time by a sort of evil wizard. We will only be here thirty days and then we'll be leaving again. We all would like to be in the same house so that we could stay together. This is our sixth stop during the time travel and we think we have one or two more before we get home. We'll stick with the fake names for the next stops in case we run into someone we know."

"Fascinating. You know if I put you all in Gryffindor he will hate you."

"He hates us anyway." Harry said, "Luna is actually a Ravenclaw but we would like to keep her close to us."

"Gryffindor." the hat yelled out.

"Well it's about time." Black said, "Next."

The other five were also sorted into Gryffindor. Black tossed them out of his office and said, "Find someone from Gryffindor to show you the ropes."

"Never have liked that man." Harry said.

They made their way to the Great Hall and found several students at the tables. Harry approached a young red haired boy at the table and asked, "Is this the Gryffindor table?"

"Yes it is. My name is Albus." He reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Hello Albus I'm Sylvester." Harry said, "We're new and just got sorted can you tell us who the Head of House is?"

"Professor Worthy. She sits next to Headmaster Black."Albus said.

"So Albus what year are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a first year." he replied, "What about you?"

"Periwinkle and I are in fifth year the others are in sixth." She said, "My name's Sienna."

"I'm Marvin, this is Cable and Ariel." Ron introduced the others.

"What's your last name?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore." he answered, "What about you?"

"Sienna and I are twins and our last name is Moon." Luna said, "Sylvester Catter, Cable Right, Marvin Jinks and Ariel Triton."

The group sat around the younger boy and talked until the Professors began to enter. When Professor Worthy walked by Albus jumped up, "Professor, these are six new Gryffindor students for fifth and sixth years. Professor Black just told them to find a Gryffindor and they would tell them what to do."

"Thank you Albus." she replied then turned to the students and got acquainted. She gave them some standard schedules and went on to get her meal.

The group kept talking with Albus during the whole time they were in that year. On the last day of their stay Harry suggested they tell him what is really going on.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Hermione argued.

"He'll be here the next time we appear. If he already knows we won't have to explain it all to him over and over." Harry argued back.

"And we can continue to use the same names." Luna said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ron said, "If Albus will still be here who else might be. To hide we may even need to change our appearance."

"And being the Transfiguration Professor he should be able to do that just fine." Harry said.

"If he is a professor by the time we come next time." Hermione argued, "The jumps are getting shorter."

"He will be." Harry argued, "I don't think he spent more than a few years outside of the school."

"Our next stop will be September sixth." Ginny said, "We could jump from Helga's rooms. If Albus knows we're coming and knows where the rooms are he can let us know if he's in the school."

"I still don't like it." Hermione sounded defeated.

"You sound like Sal." Neville chuckled.

Hermione glared but followed when Harry pulled Albus out of the portrait hole, "First we're going to show you a secret place in the castle. Then we are going to tell you a secret. Can you keep both of these things a secret for us?"

"Sure, I know how to keep a secret." he replied.

"Ok, you have to pay attention to where we are going so you can find it." Harry said pulling the boy along.

Once they were safely in Helga's rooms Harry started talking, "We are going to be leaving today."

"What? No you can't." Albus said.

"We don't have a choice but we will see you again in the future." Harry said.

Albus nodded but still didn't look happy. Ginny took over the story, "We are from the future, around one hundred years in the future."

"A dark wizard sent us back in time and every thirty days we've been making jumps back towards our own time. We hope we will stop when we arrive at our own time." Hermione added.

"Why are you telling me?" Albus asked.

"We know you in the future." Neville said, "And when we pop up next time we want to see you."

"We'll land on September sixth at four in the afternoon. We want to make our jump from this room." Luna said, "We show up in the same physical space years in the future."

"Ok, I guess I can check each year to see if you appear." Albus stated.

"When you get older you can put a charm on the room to tell you when someone arrives." Harry said, "I've seen you do that kind of thing before."

"When are your leaving?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Ten minutes. Now it's important that you don't use this room for anything or anyone else. Other than the six of us you are the only one who can come. If you bring anyone then they could bring someone. We need it kept empty in case we drop in."

"How did you find out about it?" Albus asked.

"Helga Hufflepuff showed us." Ginny grinned, "The Founders built it just for us."

"That is so neat." Albus said, "Can I watch you leave?"

"Sure but we don't know what you'll see." Harry said, "We only see smoke."

"I tell you what I see next time we meet." Albus said.

"Good idea. Now promise you'll study hard ok?" Harry gave the boy a hug.

"Ok." he said from the folds of Harry's robes. The others gave him hugs and said goodbye. They had him stand by the door as they left waving at him.

*8*8*8*8*

"What do you mean when?HHHHHHHhhhlasfkj;lasdfjladjsfldjs" Molly yelled, "Are you saying they've been sent through time?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Albus stated, "It's been known to happen before."

Molly turned to her husband and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Arthur maybe you should take her to Poppy." Minerva suggested.

It took Arthur, Fred and George to get her out of the room and to the hospital wing. A calming draught didn't seem to do anything for her at all so Poppy gave her a sleeping draught instead.

"She's likely to sleep until tomorrow afternoon." Poppy said, "The calming draught will make the sleeping draught work even better than normal."

"I hope they show up soon." Arthur said, "I don't think she'll be able to handle it if she loses all six of them."

"Who knew we'd end up with two extra brothers and sisters?" Fred said.

"I hope Ginny's alright." George said, "With Hermione there Ron may not pay any attention."

"Harry will look out for her." Fred said.

"He always does." Arthur sighed, "Makes me wonder if he'll be my son in law some day."

"That would be wicked." Fred grinned.

"I bet they'll have some awesome stories to tell." George suggested.

"I wonder when they went to." Arthur asked thoughtfully.

"We suspect they may have had several stops." Albus said from the door.

*8*8*8*8*

Note: in the line

"What do you mean when?HHHHHHHhhhlasfkj;lasdfjladjsfldjs" Molly yelled, "Are you saying they've been sent through time?"

I have posted this twice and it keeps throwing that HHHHHHHhhhlasfkj;lasdfjladjsfldjs in on its own. I decided to just leave it thinking it makes it look like she's really really freaked. Thanks Duke for pointing it out and helping me decide.


	8. Chapter 8

The group took seats on the couches as they waiting for someone to show up. It didn't take long for a head with long red hair to appear in the door, "You made it."

"Albus." Harry exclaimed, "Or should I say Professor?"

"Professor it is." Albus grinned, "I have been for twenty five years."

"So where did we end up this time?' Ginny asked.

"Ms. Moon, just as beautiful as I remember." Albus grinned, "Nineteen forty six."

"How's the political situation?" Harry asked.

"Grindlewald is on an upswing." Albus sighed, "I don't know what to do about him. We were friends once years ago. Had me thinking he had the right of it for a while but I came to my senses. I just wanted a safe but free place for Arianna."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Later in the year after you all left a few muggles attacked her." Albus looked close to tears, "She was never right after that. If anyone would have found out she would have been in the long term ward of St. Mungo's. It was not a nice place at that time. Advancements have made it much more humane now."

"Where is she now?" Harry was afraid to ask.

"Gone." Albus took a deep breath, "My wiser younger brother decided to point out the error of my ways. Grindlewald was there and we were talking about our scheme. He tried to curse Aberforth when he was talking me out of it and I tried to protect him. Arianna wanted to help but in the fray she ended up dead. We don't know whose curse hit her. Aberforth blames me and I guess no matter whose spell it was it was my fault for trying to follow through with the scheme."

"I'm so sorry." Harry hugged the man the little boy had become. Albus let loose and cried on his shoulder for a time.

Embarrassed the man said, "You can make me feel like an eleven year old again."

"That's ok; you do the same thing to me." Harry laughed.

"Me too." Ginny declared, "Every time I was called into your office I felt like that."

"And you've been there often?" Albus eyed her.

"There you go again, making me feel eleven." Ginny grinned.

"Yes we've all been in your office plenty of times." Neville piped up, "That look makes us all think you can see everything."

"Good it's working." Albus grinned, "It's my Sylvester look. You always gave me that same look when I was trying to get you to give me the answer to a problem instead of finding it myself."

"Thanks a lot." Ron glared.

"Sorry." Harry said, "So who's the Headmaster? Not still Black is it?"

"No." Albus said, "He would never have hired me for the transfiguration position. He only liked to hire Slytherins. Armando Dippit is the current Headmaster. He's quite fare but I think he's going to retire soon. I'm hoping to move up to be Headmaster soon."

"Is there a boy here by the name of Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I don't like him one bit." Albus sighed, "How do you know him."

"We won't be going to classes this month." Hermione said changing the subject, "We know too many people."

Harry was pacing the floor and looking very upset. With Albus' questioning look Luna supplied the answer, "Tom and Sylvester never got along well. Tom would kill him if he got the chance."

"But we can't return the favor." Hermione stated at Harry.

"I know." he said, "I don't like it one bit but I know the laws governing time. You're right that I probably shouldn't leave the room because I'm not sure I could contain myself."

"What about the others?" Albus asked, "Are you worried about being recognized, we could just change your names."

"You don't have our real names." Ginny laughed at his incredulous look, "And I wouldn't be able to keep from killing him either even if he is a child."

"Same with the rest of us I'm sure." Ron said, "Its best if we stay put."

"But the lesson you'll miss." Albus said looking at Hermione knowing it would be hardest on her to miss lessons."

"Our next stop will be on September seventh." Hermione said, "We're already a month ahead twice over."

"We're so close to home I think it will be our next stop." Luna sighed, "I'll miss time traveling."

"I miss the centaurs." Harry grinned.

"I miss Helga." Ron said, "She always made sure I had food."

The group burst out into laughter. Ron would be known through the ages as that boy who ate everything and was still hungry all the time. After the laughter stopped Albus called for a house elf.

"These six are in hiding from Grindlewald." he said, "Their lives depend on being kept secret in this room. I would like you to bring food at meal times and afternoon tea."

"Yes Professor." the elf replied and left with a pop.

"What year is he in?" Harry asked.

"Third year. He's never been caught out after hours but I wouldn't promise he isn't." Albus stated.

"We may be able to get some sun during classes." Hermione suggested.

"I can also teach you how to disillusion yourselves." Albus suggested, "I'd hate to be cooped up in just this room for a whole month. Just make sure you're out of the halls between classes. It can get very crowded."

Things went well for the most part. They had been able to come and go as they pleased. They could get sun between classes and exercise late at night. One night about two thirds the way through the stay Harry and Ginny had decided they wanted to fly. Ron was asleep so they left him. They were walking down one hall when they heard a student approach. Slipping into an alcove they waited for them to pass. Harry was shocked when a dark haired youth walked past. He recognized him as a younger version of Tom Riddle very much like the one that was in the diary.

Ginny turned to watch Harry holding him tight around the waste, "Are you ok?"

"He's so little." Harry said helplessly, "Let's follow him."

"Can you keep from killing him?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Yes." They slipped out and followed the boy. It took a few seconds to catch up to him. They followed at a discrete distance as he moved around the school. At one point he stopped and hid as another student approached.

When the girl went on he sneered and whispered, "Stupid mudblood. Wouldn't see anyone unless they kicked her. I may just do her a favor and wake her up. Or I could just kill her and get her out of my way. She'll be the first on my list."

The ugliness that erupted from his mouth effectively made Harry see the person he would become. He no longer wanted to follow the youth and stayed put after he wandered off. Ginny leaned against him and held him tight. After a few minutes when he still didn't move Ginny took control and pulled him out the door and onto the grounds. No longer in a flying mood she moved him a short distance around the lake. She knew no one would be out that far and if they were there was no moon and they wouldn't be able to see them.

She lifted both disillusion charms and pulled him to the ground. She then conjured and blanket and wrapped herself and Harry up in it. He shivered in the blanket and Ginny curled up closer to him sharing her warmth.

"Thanks." Harry said dully.

"Any time. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I have to kill that boy in the future." Harry's voice was very rough.

"No you have to stop the monster he becomes." she said, "Although he rather sounds like a monster even at this age."

"That's true." Harry conceded her point, "But he's so little."

"He won't be in fifty years." she replied, "When I saw him I didn't see the boy, I saw the one from the diary."

"I saw him three ways." Harry said, "As the boy, the teen and then the snake like thing he becomes. How can I do this?"

"Because he's made you do it." Ginny stated, "He killed your parents, my uncles, Cedric, Sirius and many others. He won't stop until we make him stop. I think the power he knows not is the friends you have at your side. We won't leave you to him alone we'll be right there beside you. Maybe disillusioned but there none the less."

"My invisible friends will be his down fall." Harry laughed. He looked at Ginny's laughing face and moved before he even thought about it. He kissed her and when he did he felt his world fall into place. He had never known it was out of place until she put it right. Second, third and forth kisses followed the first and they only stopped when they began to feel the cold. Walking back to the school under the disillusionment charm they were wrapped in each other's arms.

They had nearly made it back when Harry stopped walking. Ginny paused with him and asked, "What?"

"What are we going to tell the others?" Harry asked, "Will Ron be mad that we're together? What will Tom do when he finds out how I feel about you?'

"Whoa stop." Ginny said, "First question first."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny grinned, "First question down. Second question, no I don't think he'll be mad. If he is we'll just have to straighten him out. Third question, the same thing he'd do if he saw me now. I'm already either fourth, fifth or sixth on his list so this may move me to a solid fourth but I doubt I'd unseat Hermione and Ron for second or third. And lastly how do you feel about me?"

"I like you a lot." Harry said, "I rather miss sleeping next to you. You keep the bad nightmares away."

"So what do you dream about when I'm there?' She asked slyly.

"Fields full of flowers." Harry snickered, "The smell of your hair makes me dream of fields of flowers. Much better than my normal fare."

"So am I in these fields of flowers." she asked.

"You weren't at first but you have been for most of them. I still dream about the flowers even when I can't smell them." Harry said.

They continued walking until they reached the common room. The rest of the group was waiting for them to return.

"Have a nice fly?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't actually fly." Harry said, "We ran across Tom on our way out."

"Oh." Ron said, "What happened."

"I was quite distraught about it." Harry said, "Ginny had to drag me out to get me to even move."

"Where did you take him?" Hermione asked, "Did anyone see you?'

"No we weren't seen." she answered, "I took him out by that point on the left side. The one that can't be seen from the school. I took off the charm so I could see his face and we talked about it until…"

"Until what?" Neville asked.

"Until he kissed me." Ginny grinned.

"Finally." Ron said, "I've been waiting to hear that since our first time at Hogsmeade."

"In third year?" Harry asked.

"No in the time travel." Luna said, "That's when the rest of us realized you liked her."

"So did you just figure it out?" Ron asked.

"No I've known for a while I just didn't do anything about it." Harry said, "I wasn't sure she would want me to."

"Silly boys." Hermione giggled, "Never can see what's right in front of them."

"Shall I explain the double meaning to that?" Harry asked. Hermione only shook her head at him.

Soon the group started to drift off to bed. Harry kissed Ginny again and they left to go their separate ways. Luna and Neville followed. When it was down to Ron and Hermione he turned to her.

"I see what's in front of me but I'm scared of losing it." he said.

"Well you will lose it if you never try." She shrugged.

"I want to try." he whispered.

"Then please do." she whispered back. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. After several minutes they pulled apart.

"We'll have to tell them tomorrow." Ron grimaced.

"Tomorrow." she said before kissing him once again and then going to bed.

When he finally got to the room Harry looked up from his bed. He quirked one eyebrow and Ron grinned and nodded before going off to his own bed.

Albus had stopped by to visit at least once a day during their stay. The thirtieth day was no exception. He showed up to wish them goodbye, "Will I see you again?"

"I hope so." Harry replied, "If we make it home we should see you."

He hugged each of them again before stepping to the door, "Oh by the way I don't see or feel anything. You just disappear."

"Bye." they all yelled just before they left.

*8*8*8*8*

"I'm worried too." Albus said, "But I know people have traveled this way before we need to have hope."

"How do you know?" Molly asked, "Have you met time travelers before?"

"Yes I have." he replied, "There were six of them three boys and three girls. I never got their real names because they said they knew who… I… was." Albus smacked himself on his forehead.

"What?" Minerva asked, "What are you remembering."

"I knew six time travelers." Albus said, "Three boys and three girls. They were here when I was a first year and then again when I was a professor. They had made six stops the last time I saw them and they hoped to be home on the seventh of September."

"I hope your friends made it." Molly said wistfully, "Funny today's the seventh, maybe they'll get home today."

"What time is it?" Albus asked looking at one of the instruments on his desk.

"Three forty five." Arthur replied.

"We'll know if they make it home in fifteen minutes." Albus grinned madly.

"What are you talking about?" Augusta Longbottom asked she had been mostly silent since her Grandson had disappeared.

"The time travelers I knew." Albus said, "Two, a girl and a boy, had red hair, one girl was a blond, two, another girl and boy, had brown hair and the last boy had messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. Why didn't I make the connection before?"

"Are you saying your time traveling friends are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Albus said, "I haven't seen them in fifty years so this should be their last stop. Well know in…"

"Five minutes, where will they be though?" Arthur asked.

"A secret room they showed me when I was eleven. Watch this instrument here." he indicated one that wasn't moving, "When they arrive that will move."

For five minutes no one made a sound or looked anywhere but the indicated instrument. When it started to puff smoke the group let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go get them the rest of you need to stay here." Albus said, "I promised years ago I wouldn't show anyone their room."

Many grumbles followed him out the door. Albus walked quickly towards the room hidden within the castle. He threw open the door and saw his six wayward students.

"I didn't make the connection until quarter of four today." he said.

"We're home then?" Harry stood up and approached the aged man.

"You're home." He pulled Harry into a hug. The rest of the group followed with hugs to their Headmaster.

"Are Mum and Dad here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Albus gave a watery chuckled, "They'll be furious that I've just been standing down here. Come on now."

They all walked to the Headmasters office laughing and telling stories. When the door opened Albus went first followed by the students. Cries of joy were released as the teens were reunited with their families. Tonks, Remus, Moody and Kingsley arrived during this time. Flitwick had met them at the gates and brought them up. After much hugging, crying and laughing the group settled into chairs to hear the story.

Several hours later the group had heard about the centaurs and wolves, the pigs of Hogsmeade, the castle and founders and Albus at three different ages. The six teens said nothing about the sleeping arrangements in the first two stops. The older group laughed and cried; awed at the adventure the six teens had just taken.

"I think you left out two or three small things that happened on your last visit." Albus said thoroughly enjoying getting them back for all the things they had said about him.

"You mean the fact that it's Harry fault that you can make us all feel like we're eleven again?" Ron asked.

Albus laughed, "I'd forgotten that. When I was eleven and Harry was helping me with my homework I would try to get him to give me the answers. He'd give me this look that made me feel like he was looking into my soul instead of just my eyes."

"He copied that look and used it on all of us." Ginny said, "He's just as good at it as Harry is."

"Better actually." Harry sighed.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, "I think we need a staring contest to see who wins."

"No I do not feel like sitting here watching them stare at each other for hours." Ginny stated, "We did that last time and after two hours we were bored to death and made them stop."

"Besides he'd win, he has more experience at it." Harry said.

"What's the other things?" Fred asked.

"I was really hoping you'd forget that part." Ron grumbled.

Hermione started giggling, "You know we actually have Tom to thank for those last two things."

Laughter at the irony of the situation filled the six teens and Headmaster. The rest of the group sat looking at each other in confusion until the laughing group quieted.

"So spill it already." George cried out.

"Harry and I were headed out one evening after curfew to go flying. Ron had fallen asleep so we just left him there to get some rest. As we were walking out we ran across a third year named Tom Riddle."

"Remember when we said we didn't go to classes because we knew some of the people." Harry said and was answered with nods, "Tom Riddle was that person."

"How do you know him?" Molly asked, "I've never heard of him before."

"Yes you have Mum. He just goes by a different name now." Ron paused too uncomfortable to go on. None of the others wanted to say so he finally let it out, "His current name is Voldemort."

"Oh my." Molly breathily exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I got really upset looking at this thirteen year old kid thinking I'm going to have to kill him." Harry said, "I wanted to learn more about him so we followed him around for a bit. He hid when and older muggleborn walked by and he…"

"What?" Albus asked.

"He said how stupid she was and put her name on the list of people to kill." Ginny finished.

"How old would you say she was?" Albus asked quietly.

"Sixteen or seventeen." Harry answered, "She wasn't from Gryffindor."

"Sally Walters." Albus nodded, "He succeeded."

"Needless to say Harry was upset." Ginny continued as Harry had shook his head sadly at Albus' statement, "We quit following him and went outside. I found a place that couldn't be seen from the castle and made us both visible so I could see what it was doing to him."

"We talked for a long time and she succeeded in making me feel better." Harry said, "Then I kissed her."

"And now we're together." Ginny grinned mischievously, "But that's not the big surprise."

"When they came back from their walk they announced that they were together." Ron said, "None of us were surprised."

"Then Hermione said something like at least some of you can see what's right in front of your face." Neville grinned.

"I don't know exactly what happened next but by the next morning Ron and Hermione announced that they were a couple." Luna said dreamily.

His brothers all demanded the details. Ron and Hermione just kept telling them it was none of their business.

"So Nev do you and Luna have anything to add?" Bill pushed.

"Of course. We are very good friends but that is all." Neville said nodding at Luna who smiled back at him.

"That's right." she replied happily.

"Ok fine, but what are we going to do to Malfoy?" Fred and George asked with evil grins on their faces.

"Personally, "Ginny joined in the evil grinning, "I'm going to go up to him and give him a big hug and say thanks."

The room exploded in laughter. Thirty days after their arrival at four in the afternoon the group sat in their special room waiting to see if they would be allowed to stay. When the time passed and they were still there, much cheering could be heard echoing through the halls of Hogwarts. Later the sour look on Malfoy's face got worse after Ginny hugged hm. He still got detention out of the deal though, Albus thought six months of Saturday's with Filch and Sunday's with Hagrid would be a good start.


End file.
